Wishful Thinkings
by Charlie-lass
Summary: Five years after the Labyrinth Sarah thinks she's over it, until Jareth contacts her. UPDATED!
1. Default Chapter

It had been five long years since she had last dreamt of him, she thought she'd locked him out of her dreams, she thought with those six simple words, 'You have no power over me' she had solved her problems.  
  
Her stepmother wasn't such a bitch, in truth ever since she had left home; things had started to turn around for her.  
  
She had completed school and entered university, an English degree. She wanted to go on and teach Henry V to students, yell 'Once more into the breach dear friends' to students and have them understand. Most of all she wanted to be there to assure them that their fantasies weren't all bad, that what they dreamt of wasn't crazy.  
  
"Why did you suddenly decide to come back and torment me?"  
  
She murmured as she remembered her dream, the all too memorable outline of a white owl in the darkness of her mind, the goblin king had returned to her somehow.  
  
"What has happened?"  
  
She thought.  
  
'You called me Sarah.'  
  
His deep voice whispered in her mind, Sarah jumped in her bed and looked around.  
  
"Five years of surviving on my own, five years of blissful normalcy and you intrude my dreams again? Why?"  
  
She whispered to the darkness, it dawned quietly on her that she was twenty- one and was talking to the fae; she questioned herself if this was detrimental to her mental health.  
  
'As you said, it has been five years, five years since you reclaimed your brother.'  
  
"Five years since I defeated you."  
  
Sarah added her anger growing, she couldn't let him gain control over her again. She expelled him from her mind and dreams once, she could do it again. There was a short laugh from within her head.  
  
'Defeat, me? Still so idealistic in your youth, some things never change. You gained the right to leave, to reclaim your brother, to expel me from your presence. For a while. I am a goblin King, Sarah, what ever made you think you could defeat me?'  
  
Sarah thought back, to the book, to what she read, in the book it said.  
  
'Ah yes, your precious book, books can be deceiving. Books can be embellished, books can lie.'  
  
"And so now you've decided to come back, to torment me again? I don't need you're help. I am doing quite fine."  
  
She said her voice not bothering to whisper anymore.  
  
'But being normal is getting boring isn't it? I've heard your little wishes. 'This lecture is boring, can't it get more exciting?', 'That painting reminds me of that goblin I saw.' Thinking of my servants always lead to your mind thinking about me. You reached out.'  
  
Sarah laughed and turned the light on, she grabbed her dressing gown and went to her apartment's kitchen, if she was going to debate with him she needed coffee.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Jareth. After I got out of the Labyrinth I changed, do I look like the sixteen year old that wished her baby brother away?"  
  
She asked as she waited for the water to boil.  
  
'Oh yes, I realise that you are older, maybe even wiser, but in some ways you are still very much the same. Still overconfident, you still think everything is about you, and yet you are still very intriguing.'  
  
Sarah poured the water into her mug and added a small amount of milk.  
  
"Intriguing, why do I find that observation disturbing?"  
  
He laughed again.  
  
'Cautious as ever, dear Sarah, we will chat again soon, you and I.'  
  
She tried to respond but she knew that he was gone.  
  
"Prick."  
  
She muttered angrily as she took her cup of coffee back to bed with her. 


	2. Created Dreams

DISCLAIMER: I don't own much, Labyrinth stuff included.  
  
She stood on a cliff, the sea raged below and she stared at the white foam, she wore a long flowing blue dress, tight fitting bodice and flowing skirts.  
  
"I know you're here."  
  
She said to the emptiness of the seaside around her.  
  
"You say it as if it's a bad thing."  
  
Jareth replied, she turned to find him tearing her gaze away from the water, he wasn't there. She turned around again to see him standing in midair just past the cliff. He looked the same, his hair still roguishly dishevelled, the same white ruffled shirt, vest, tight fitting pants and boots; everything was the same, right down to his pendant.  
  
"You created this."  
  
Sarah accused waving at everything around her. He walked closer to her hitting the 'solid' ground, her backdrop wavered and she was suddenly surrounded by lavish gardens.  
  
"Do you prefer this?"  
  
He asked stopping only a little before her. She looked up, he wasn't as tall as she remembered, then again she had grown somewhat in the past five years.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
She asked stepping back from him slightly, the weight of her skirts seemed to get heavier, rooting her to the spot.  
  
"What ever brought you to the conclusion that I wanted something, Sarah?"  
  
She laughed and tried to move further away as his slow steps had him move closer to her, the skirts were getting heavier.  
  
"You didn't contact me for five years, I think that constitutes the thought that you are after something, a boon of some sort?"  
  
Sarah asked, Jareth stopped and looking at her thought.  
  
"You have changed; you no longer speak like the sixteen-year-old who wished her brother away to me."  
  
She smiled and held her arms wide.  
  
"Witness the miracle of growing up. You, however, haven't changed, still exactly the same, thinking of yourself no doubt."  
  
He glared at her briefly.  
  
"You will never accept the idea that I might be trying to make amends?"  
  
Sarah laughed and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"You expect me to believe that?"  
  
He smiled and stepped forward again, fast closing the distance between them.  
  
"Not really, but the sentiment is nice. I will have to get used to the idea that you have grown, grown into such a delicious woman."  
  
She looked at him, there was next to no space between them.  
  
"Stop tormenting me, let me go."  
  
He looked into her eyes, there was the same determination there, perhaps even more so, but now that she was older there was something else, something much more important.  
  
"Wouldn't you want one more chance to have your dreams? To have everything you've ever wanted."  
  
Sarah looked into his eyes, exactly the same as she remembered, there was always something underlying in them, hidden, deeply hidden, but there.  
  
"My dreams have changed, and since when did my dreams include me wanting you?"  
  
She struggled with her skirts again and briefly saw a pang of hurt in his eyes, her skirts loosened and she stumbled back from him.  
  
"They did once."  
  
He whispered softly. He extended a hand and released a small crystal ball, it hit her and she woke up.  
  
Sarah awoke with a start in her bed and slammed her hand down on the mattress.  
  
"Damn that man."  
  
She growled.  
  
He wanted something; it was hidden in his eyes. Did he want her love? Maybe that was it, she defeated him all those years ago denying him her heart, was that what he wanted? Another chance at her heart? No, there was something else in his eyes. He wanted love, but there was something else, something destructive. But what?  
  
a/n what do you think? Do you like it?  
  
Anamin (did I spell it right?) he's not there, refering to the first chapter if you read it you see that I've written: quote: His deep voice whispered in her mind, so there ya go, question answered. Thank you for your review. 


	3. Mr King

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Labyrinth, or its characters, only the situation I'm putting them in now.  
  
Sarah woke late that morning and slowly drove into university.  
  
"Sarah! Honey, how was your weekend?" She looked up as she locked her car to see Tessa, another person bent on becoming a teacher, however her passion for teaching leant more towards science.  
  
"It was. interesting. How was yours?"  
  
Tessa smiled her bright red curls bouncing as the two of them walked toward the lecture theatre.  
  
"Went to that party that was advertised around campus, it was alright. What do you mean by interesting?"  
  
Sarah smiled and brushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Strange dreams."  
  
Tessa tilted her head, her green eyes squinting at the sun.  
  
"Oh yeah? Flying goats and all that?"  
  
She burst out laughing, she doubted that Jareth would ever have flying goats as part of the dreams he created.  
  
"No, they just included someone I haven't seen for a while, someone from the past."  
  
Tessa looked at her seriously, whenever there was the hint of relationships, or ex-relationships coming into the conversation she was all business. Tessa the relationship expert out on call.  
  
"An ex of your's?"  
  
Sarah smiled and looked down.  
  
"I guess you might say that, only it was kind of one sided."  
  
She nodded as they climbed the steps of the building in which the English lecture theatre was housed.  
  
"And now that you're remembering him?"  
  
Sarah smiled and looked at Tessa.  
  
"I'm remembering things I'd forgotten and finding new things."  
  
The two of them walked down the steps to their usual seats.  
  
"The forgotten man gets a new chance and new feeling? Have you talked to him recently?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Saw him on the weekend."  
  
Tessa made another understanding nod.  
  
"You going to make a move?"  
  
Sarah frowned and though back to her dream. The heavy skirts, he wanted to be heard, she would have to agree to what he was offering before she could find out what he was hiding.  
  
"I don't think so, things are very complicated, he wants something."  
  
Tessa sat back and dug her notepad out.  
  
"Money?"  
  
Sarah shook her head, Money wouldn't have even entered Jareth's mind.  
  
"No, but I know he wants something, I can feel it."  
  
Tessa frowned and shrugged.  
  
"Alright, quiet down. Now were going to address fantasy today. Fantasy works, mythology and so on."  
  
Mrs Enery walked in getting straight to the point as per usual. What a coincidence, she though wryly as it began.  
  
"I have a special surprise for you, some of you might think that fantasy works and mythology aren't important to your work or to that of your future students, but it is an area of intense interest, and here to discuss it some more is a guest speaker, a British mythology professor just recently come over from the UK."  
  
Sarah looked up, guest speaker? Mythology? This class was going to be more interesting than she thought.  
  
"May I introduce, Mr. Kyng."  
  
She looked up and there he was. No longer was he garbed in his ruffled shirt, breeches and boots, but rather a refined black suit with his usually wild blonde hair tied back neatly behind him. Oh he was playing dress up, she though angrily.  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Enery, I must say that having the opportunity to come and talk in an American university is quite astounding."  
  
Sarah closed her eyes and looked away, she could feel his gaze on her, she could hear his voice as smooth and incising as ever, blast him!  
  
"I believe I will start this class gently, I don't want you disliking it."  
  
Sarah fumbled with her bag and quickly shoved her books into her bag.  
  
"Sarah, what's wrong?"  
  
Tessa looked at her friend, she was several shades paler, not normal for her usually joyful friend.  
  
"I, I don't feel very well, I'll get notes off you later."  
  
Tessa nodded and patted her hand.  
  
She stood up quickly and began to walk out.  
  
"Have you got something so important, Miss Williams that you must disturb the lecture?"  
  
Mrs. Enery's voice cut through the lecture theatre.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really don't feel well at all."  
  
The female lecturer walked up close and surveyed her students face.  
  
"You do look unusually pale, have you eaten anything today?"  
  
The mothering side of her came out, she couldn't help but try to look after her students.  
  
"No."  
  
Mrs Enery nodded and gave her a small smile.  
  
"Go home and rest up."  
  
Sarah nodded wordlessly and almost fled from the room.  
  
A/N: Hope you like it, I have been meaning to update for a while. Remember, reviewing makes me right faster, quicker, better and I update more often. 


	4. Jareth on the Mind

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Labyrinth, or its characters, only the situation I'm putting them in now.  
  
Sarah arrived back home in little under an hour and she collapsed on her bed, she felt exhausted, her eyes brimmed with tears for no reason, but there was a reason, was it him? Of course it's him! She thought to herself helplessly. She tried so hard to fit in, she blended herself to her friends and now with HIM showing up it all seemed to hard like a heavy weight around her neck.  
  
Suddenly her phone rang beside her,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Sarah answered.  
  
"Hey hon. I got the notes from the lecture pretty interesting actually, that Mr. Kyng, no a bad lecturer told us about the basic thing in British mythology said that he'd be talking a bit about Irish mythology later this week."  
  
Sarah nodded as Tessa filled her in, so excited about what transpired in the lecture.  
  
"He's not bad looking either."  
  
She sat bolt upright at what Tessa said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Tessa laughed at the other end.  
  
"Well you have to admit, he's pretty sweet to look at. The hair, the accent, and the fact that he has these sexy mismatched eyes."  
  
Sarah closed her eyes trying to keep the thought of Jareth out of her head.  
  
"Alright, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course, we have a dissection in biology and you are not whimping out of cutting up a sheep's brain."  
  
"Bye Tessa."  
  
Sarah said shortly and hung up. Great, just freakin' great, she's trying to finish her last year at university and the Goblin King wants to play human, just fantastic.  
  
"You don't enjoy mythology lectures, Sarah?"  
  
His voice sounded behind her, ah, the ole' magical breaking and entering trick, wonderful.  
  
"There not my forte."  
  
She replied turning around he seemed to enjoy changing clothes. There he stood, once again garbed in his royal regalia, the shirt didn't hang open it was buttoned up tight with a stiff necked cape around him, the same clothes he wore when she first saw him, the night he took Toby.  
  
"Pity you aren't interested. I did notice a few others who were, that beautiful red-head, Tessa? I think her name was."  
  
Sarah screwed her eyes closed against him, he was baiting her. The bastard with his cold arrogant voice was baiting her, he wanted her to rise to the challenge.  
  
"Yes she enjoys mythology, although chemistry is more her area of expertise."  
  
He smiled and walked closer, she suddenly found the fact that he was chatting to her in her bedroom felt strangely odd, as it should under the circumstances, the Annoyed and possibly vengeful Goblin King wanting to get back at the human Champion of Goblin King's Labyrinth.  
  
"Do you also enjoy chemistry?"  
  
Sarah looked at him, ah, she got it. The double meaning she was referring to the periodic table chemistry, where as the arrogant goblin king was referring to the attraction between sexes. 'Always up for sexual innuendo isn't he?' She thought wryly.  
  
"No, again it isn't my forte."  
  
"Is there something that is your forte?"  
  
She glared at him there he stood imposing, in her bedroom and they were discussing classes. At least, she was discussing classes he was turning everything into a phallic symbol.  
  
"Quite a few things actually, unfortunately I have things to do and they don't include you, so please next time you want to talk, make an appointment."  
  
He nodded and strangely enough, complied.  
  
Sarah sat down at her computer, she had work to do. Assignments and such.  
  
The French revolution.  
  
Why was he pursuing her? The same question kept going over and over in her mind, what did he want?  
  
began in.  
  
Did he want her? Just her? Was there some sort of conditions attached, did she have to beat a three-headed dog called fluffy?  
  
1789, a political upheaval began.  
  
Was the Underground in war? Had Jareth been challenged again? Had the goblin kingdom been taken away from him?  
  
in France, it changed the face of Europe.  
  
Damn it Sarah! She cursed herself, don't think about him! You think about him and he'll come and annoy you again, you don't need him, you need to finish your degree.  
  
The sequences of events leading up to Jareth.  
  
She looked at the screen, had she really typed that? No, she thought let's try that again.  
  
The sequences of events leading up to the French Revolution began with Jareth.  
  
Sarah growled in frustration and left her computer, it wasn't helping; it was making her think more about him. She threw her hands up in the air in a helpless nature.  
  
"Send him away and I swear I'll be good. I'll concentrate more at school; I'll even try to get a position at a religious school if I get my teaching degree just make him go away."  
  
The heavens didn't open up and spurt forth lightning, but then again Sarah didn't really expect them to.  
  
She rubbed her eyes tiredly.  
  
"I just wish that-"  
  
She caught herself quickly, note, she told herself, do not use the words wish, goblin king, or Jareth in the same sentence.  
  
"You really do disappoint me, Sarah."  
  
She turned to see him again, he held a riding crop this time, she was tempted to take more time to glance over his outfit, a man who wears those kind of pant would have to be extremely secure and. no! Bad Sarah! Bad thoughts!  
  
"In what way do I disappoint you, Jareth?"  
  
She replied exasperated as she flicked the screen of her computer off, the last thing she needed was him seeing what she'd written. She was fairly sure that he knew the French revolution didn't begin with him.  
  
He stepped closer and circled her all the whiles his eyes were locked onto her frame his face held a predator-like gaze, like a shark circling it's prey.  
  
"Your thoughts lead to me, and yet you deny them. You deny your feeling, you deny me."  
  
He reclined back onto one of her couches draped over like he owned everything he surveyed, which caused Sarah to feel very self conscious as he surveyed her.  
  
"I will always be more than happy to deny you, because what you see,"  
  
She spun for his benefit, he'd circled her but maybe he'd want to see her from a distance.  
  
"You can't have,"  
  
He smiled and quickly rose till his body almost met hers.  
  
"Oh, I'll have it, and you'll beg it from me before the end, face it Sarah you want it, you want me, I know."  
  
Sarah fought back a blush and looked down; if she looked into his eyes she wouldn't have the strength.  
  
"I know you want it Sarah, I can smell it."  
  
She looked up sharply to meet with his eyes, her eyes spewed forth green fire.  
  
"I may want it, but I know other places I can get it from."  
  
She smiled as his smug expression faltered.  
  
"And you can't do a thing about it."  
  
She moved to get out of the room, in reality she wanted him gone, he had no right to be her she hadn't called for him, she hadn't reached out.  
  
A gloved hand caught her wrist and pulled her roughly into him. He shoved her back until she met with the wall his hands were there one grasped her throat the other pinned her arms above her head, Sarah found that he was incredibly strong.  
  
"Get off me."  
  
"Come, come Sarah, haven't you ever wondered? Haven't you ever though about it?"  
  
She looked up at him; she could feel his grip tighten around her throat and wrists.  
  
"Truthfully?"  
  
She asked glancing at him in suggestion, he nodded and slowly moved his body forward more so it began to meld into hers. Give in; her body told her, she knew that's what Jareth was thinking. NO! She yelled inwardly at herself, bad, evil, goblin king, want you for sex, not a good basis for a relationship. Why was it that her mind mocked her in that way? It always told her the truth, but always mockingly, as if she was still a child.  
  
"I wanted you once, a long time ago,"  
  
Sarah tried to continue as he pressed his body firmly to hers.  
  
"And now?"  
  
She looked up her face smiling.  
  
"The idea gives me nightmares."  
  
She whispered she shoved her knee very firmly up into the middle of the goblin king groin, he caught his breath sharply which gave her enough time to get out of his grip.  
  
"I suggest you leave before I find something iron to stab you with."  
  
Sarah glowered, she'd learned a few things about Fae once she got back Aboveground, iron could kill the Fae and she was always sure she kept some sort of sharp iron implement around for safety purposes.  
  
Some girls worried that they had stalkers, it was even worse if they happened to be semi-immortal, magical, Fae, goblin kings. 


	5. Lectures and Promises

I apologise for not updating in a while. School and work and any other excuses I can think of.  
  
Plz don't hesitate to review. It's the only way for me to know if I should update it more often when I have the time. Without further gilding the lily here is my update:  
  
"Sarah, babe?"  
  
She woke up drowsily she'd fallen asleep on the couch again with her blanket over her, notes from class strewn across the floor and Tessa standing at the doorway with... was that coffee?  
  
"Working late?"  
  
Tessa asked lightly, Sarah nodded as she stretch and stepping on her notes she followed her animal instincts, coffee.  
  
"Thanks hon."  
  
She muttered as she stumbled into her room to find something to wear to uni, she'd probably need a shower to.  
  
"Will you do me a big favour?"  
  
Sarah asked quickly as the first bits of caffeine began to hit her. Tessa smiled and turned her brilliant hair out and loose around her.  
  
"Anything sweetie,"  
  
"Could you just get some clothes out for me? I need a shower before I take on any proper thinking."  
  
She felt a great wave of peace sweep through her the moment the water hit her back. A shower always seemed to help her relax, there was just something about the continuous beating of the water that made her feel so relaxed.  
  
Sarah walked out of the bathroom a little later with a towel wrapped around her head and another around her body.  
  
"Tess?"  
  
She called.  
  
"In the kitchen, hon. I put some clothes out on your bed."  
  
Sarah walked into her bedroom to find the outfit laid out. Loose jeans and a peasant top complete with her doc martens sitting out, laid back and comfortable. She dressed quickly and walked to the kitchen. Tessa immediately saw her and handed her the coffee she'd brought, re-heated of course.  
  
"Come on, we have to go. We are dissecting a brain today."  
  
Sarah's mind lingered on that, she'd done it before but this time's reason was...  
  
"To help us better understand the nervous impulses-"  
  
"Tessa, I don't care, science is your forte."  
  
The dissection went well, Sarah felt very zoned out for the majority of it though, continually poking a piece of the sheep's brain with her scalpel without observing what Tessa was noting and writing down in her notes.  
  
"Well that was interesting."  
  
Her red-headed friend commented as they ate at the student café.  
  
"Yeah, it was."  
  
Sarah replied blandly cutting a piece of her quiche.  
  
"And who would have guessed the sheep had a brain tumour."  
  
Tessa voiced staring at her friend.  
  
"Yeah, amazing."  
  
Sarah replied her eyes almost glazed over.  
  
"And those varicose veins were shocking."  
  
She waited, was Sarah even awake today?  
  
"Yeah, shocking... hang on varicose veins?"  
  
Sarah questioned sitting up and staring at her friend.  
  
"You are totally zoned out today, my friend, what is wrong with you?"  
  
Tessa questioned, Sarah ran a hand over her face and sighed.  
  
"This guy is really annoying me, I can't seem to shake him."  
  
"He's following you?"  
  
Tessa replied her eyes wide as she began giving cautious looks around the café.  
  
"No, no it's just I can't shake the feeling of him, I just can't get my mind off him, and it's not a good 'always on my mind' thing."  
  
Her friend smiled and patted Sarah's shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"Still hung up on him? Maybe you should give him a chance if your mind is always thinking about him."  
  
Sarah starred at Tessa as if she was slightly mad, give Jareth a chance?  
  
"But it always feels as if he has ulterior motives."  
  
Sarah voiced almost whining about it. Tessa shrugged as Sarah finished off her quiche.  
  
"I say give him a go anyway, if he stuffs it up, give him the flick, simple."  
  
They walked out of the café and Sarah's mind was awhirl with the possible outcomes of that situation, Jareth stuffing up a relationship, getting dumped and allowing the woman to just walk away? She didn't think so.  
  
"Come on Sarah, we'll be late."  
  
It was a moment she was dreading, a lecture by Mr. King a.k.a Jareth, the Goblin King. Tessa pulled on her arm relentlessly as she plodded towards the English lecture theatre.  
  
"I know, I know, lecture, visiting supposedly 'cute' lecturer, I'm coming."  
  
She grumbled as she tried to shake off her red headed friend. They eventually got to the hall and despite Tessa's grumblings Sarah persuaded her to sit up the back.  
  
"Alright,"  
  
Sarah looked up to see him standing there in all his modern glory, it was then her mind started taunting her. You have to admit he looks nice in a suit, it cooed, especially with his hair back like that, or do you prefer it long?  
  
"Welcome to my second lecture. Today I'll be concentrating on Irish mythology; this does take a bit of time so I'll be spreading this information over two lectures, to start with though I shall discuss supposedly the first people to populate Ireland, the mythical Fae, also known as the Tuatha de Danaan."  
  
Sarah's eyes went wide, the Fae? He was actually going to give these students, her fellow classmates a lecture on his kind? Well it would be interesting to say the least.  
  
"The Tuatha de Danaan were a higher race that the people that populated Ireland, they held a sort of godlike or superior place in the society and are there throughout most of Ireland's mythology. They lived in fairy mounds or sidhes as they were also called and were revered by all..."  
  
Sarah felt herself being sucked in by his crooning voice, the intellectual but casual way he enlightened him to, what she guessed, was some of the history of his people in the aboveground world.  
  
The lecture went on for another hour but she didn't find herself getting restless or bored as she did in other lectures, it was interesting and enticed her to ask questions and find out more about the Fae history. She stoped herself short, was this what he wanted, teaching her about Fae history so he could lure her back underground?  
  
She looked at her classmates so as to break from the midst of her mind in turmoil. They too sat eagerly on their seats quickly writing notes down and listening intently on his words, even Tessa someone who wouldn't dare touch a fantasy novel seemed stuck in the mythological stories about the Fae in Ireland, their wars, family disputes and so on.  
  
"Well, I believe I'll wrap it up there, we'll finish this lecture now and finish it sometime next week."  
  
With that it seemed that his hold on her vanished, those six words didn't hold anything over him during that lecture, he had captured her in his words, he held power over her that in no way did she thing he could.  
  
"Ah Tess, I've got to go, we have that party later tonight and I want to get some work done, before then, alright?"  
  
Her friend nodded as she walked down the steps passed him and out the door towards the safety of her car. Her mind scolded her little voice as she drove home. Don't you dare let him hold that much control over me again! She yelled inwardly her little voice laughed and taunted her saying it knew how much she wanted him to rule her.  
  
Sarah rushed inside and went to the bathroom immediately and threw cold water on her face, she had to get rid of that dull enticed feeling he gave her as his voice crooned over the information he was giving her classmates and her.  
  
"I do believe you enjoyed the lecture, Sarah, you didn't even try to escape my presence."  
  
His voice wasn't soft and intellectual as it was in the theatre, it was cold and superior, the Jareth she remembered.  
  
"No, in fact I found the information quite interesting, that was until I remembered who was teaching it."  
  
She replied as she patted her face dry on the hand towel. Sarah turned to see him standing in the doorway his form taking up the whole space, blocking her escape.  
  
"Well at least I go one thing right."  
  
He sighed; it struck her as an oddly relaxed and human gesture, it made her think that he felt fed up, tired.  
  
'I'm tired of living up to your expectations.'  
  
She closed her eyes blocking out the memories.  
  
"What do you want Jareth?"  
  
She asked as she pushed past him towards her living room.  
  
"I thought we established that last night."  
  
He chuckled giving her form a very blatant once over.  
  
"No."  
  
Sarah replied sharply.  
  
"We established that you have an itch and you know exactly who you want to scratch it. We haven't established why you are here and what you want outside of the procreation area."  
  
She felt her voice congratulate her; she was being very intellectual and avoiding all the things her inner desires wanted her to do. Jareth looked at her raising an eyebrow and gracefully draping himself over one of her lounge chairs continued,  
  
"Apart from the fact that you called me I have come to collect my due."  
  
Sarah raised her eyebrows, confused.  
  
"Your due?"  
  
He nodded and began to elaborate,  
  
"Indeed, as custom with my family, my kingdom we take human brides to keep an ever open attachment with the aboveground people."  
  
"An attachment?"  
  
"If my family have a certain amount of time away from direct contact with humans out portal or power to get through the gap in our worlds begins to close. My people need that opening when they are called upon by other humans, to collect children or merely called on for other things."  
  
His voice took on that casual teaching tone again as Sarah listened but her mind warned her again that he had said 'human brides'.  
  
"So you are here to..."  
  
Jareth gave her a predatory smile,  
  
"Why Sarah, my sweet, I thought you were listening. My line takes human brides, you shall be mine."  
  
Needless to say that rocked her foundations a bit.  
  
"If that is you attempt at a proposal you really need to work at it."  
  
She said fighting to keep her voice firm.  
  
"The plans were set all those years ago. You wished someone away and I offered you, as a potential bride, a chance to run my labyrinth to get him back. Any mortal woman who can best the Labyrinth is potentially a future queen of my Fae Kingdom, as it was in my father's time and so on."  
  
Sarah nodded understanding,  
  
"Surely there were others who won?"  
  
The Goblin King shrugged nonchalantly,  
  
"There were a few others, but they didn't show the other qualities I yearned for. You, Sarah, were the only one who refused the gift of everything, the gift of your dreams."  
  
She snorted at him,  
  
"The very words 'Love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be YOUR slave' had something to do that. Giving that much power over someone in order to be their slave didn't seem like it fitted in my dreams."  
  
He leant in close to her,  
  
"You had the fire and spirit that I was looking for so I gave you a few more years to grow up. Come, come Sarah, you have been remembering me and your visit ever since it ended. You can't fight the urge to go back any further than you can fight the fact that you are attracted to me."  
  
Sarah laughed and sat down on the couch,  
  
"Always so sure of yourself, in my dreams I used to wish for a magnificent caring Prince Charming to sweep me off my feet and take me away to his castle,"  
  
"You got a King."  
  
He prompted, Sarah's eyes went wild with green fire and she shook her head adamantly.  
  
"No, what I got was a mean, self absorbed, overbearing arrogant Goblin King who stole my brother in order to audition me for the role as his Queen only so he can no doubt show me off as a trophy wife to his Fae friends. Now that is a fair throw from my dreams wouldn't you say?"  
  
Jareth let out a sigh and looked at her through weary eyes.  
  
"Once again my attempts at living up to your expectations have fallen short. From the very beginning you placed me in the role as villain; I merely lived up to it,"  
  
"And the fact that it fit your character had nothing to do with it?"  
  
He gave Sarah a wolfish grin,  
  
"It certainly made it easier. Nevertheless you will become my Queen and I your King. You should look forward to the time, my love, a few more weeks' time and we leave for my lands. With you as my Queen I will finally be able to ascend my rightful throne and there will be no more unrest in my father lands."  
  
There were no suggestions about innuendo after that or sneaky jibes in order for her to bit back her merely smiled and disappeared leaving a single white rose in his place.  
  
Updates make me work faster,  
  
Charlie 


	6. Salt, iron and marriage

Disclaimer: wouldn't you know it; I don't own the labyrinth, only my perverted mind and my black heart, pity.  
  
Would you look at this?! I'm updating! I'm waiting for the collective gasp but I have an inkling it isn't going to come so here's the update, plz enjoy it.

* * *

"Hey, Sarah!" Sarah turned to see Tessa kitted up in tight jeans and midriff top.  
  
"Hey Tess, sounds like a good party."  
  
Twins from Sarah's History classes had their large house all to themselves as their parents had gone overseas. The party had been planned for months with promises of good music and good company, Sarah decided she would take this time to relax and deal with the problems Jareth had created later, she really needed a time out.  
  
"Yeah, don't you look good!"Sarah smiled and looked down. She'd pulled on a gold Japanese style top modelled off a kimono and had a pair of plain hipster black pants on complete with black strapped sandal-heels.  
  
"Well there was a big hype to this party so I went all out and specifically bought the clothes for it."  
  
Well it was a half truth; she'd bought the top for the party everything else just matched.  
  
"Come on, let's get in there." Tessa said grabbing her friends arm pulling Sarah into the house and through a crowd of people to the kitchen.  
  
"Ah yes, before dancing we must have the first toast of the evening." Sarah voiced smiling as her friend handed her a glass of white wine, her friend did have strange party trends but it was what she loved about her.  
  
"To wine, love and long lost love!" Her red-headed friend announced to Sarah and they both took a sip of the wine. "And that was..."  
  
"A hint about that ex you've been telling me about."  
  
Sarah visibly shuddered; she was here to forget about Jareth, even for a little while. "Let's just dance."  
  
She dragged Tessa out to the middle of a room which had been cleared to make room for the uni student who were dancing, slowly the modern techno beat of the song finished and an old dance track picked up. Sarah laughed and shook her body and twirled her hips and body to the timeless beat and words of 'U can't touch this'. She found some of the lyrics very appropriate, especially since there was a certain towering blonde in a dark corner that watched her movements with dark promising looks in his eyes.  
  
Sarah smiled at Tessa and mouthed the words before moving her body down towards the ground and with one jerk of her body she was back up with hungry looks on the faces of the men around her.  
  
"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Sarah." Shit, she'd just gone to grab a refill of her wine and he just had to be here.

"On the very rare occasion, Jareth, the ice around my heart does melt a little." Sarah turned to see him in loose jeans and a button up shirt with an exposed throat as always.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"A student in your English class invited me at the last minute. And to think I thought you'd be pleased."  
  
"As punch." Sarah said her voice bland and level.  
  
"I didn't realise how much you enjoyed dancing." He commented smiling at her and her clothes.  
  
"I'm sure you remember just how much I enjoy dancing, this is merely another type. It isn't all masks, peaches and mirrors."  
  
Her voice was bordering on neutral to thinly veiled anger; she didn't have a good grip on her emotions tonight.  
  
"I was rather hoping we could re-enact it, at least in part sometime tonight, Sarah, my love." Jareth cooed moving closer to her as propriety would allow as she still stood at the drinks table in the kitchen.  
  
"Hope as much as you want, Jareth, darling, 'coz it ain't gonna happen." She reverted back to the rough teenage slang to make her point irrefutably clear. He didn't seem to notice and as she put her now filled glass up to her lips he grabbed her wrist stopping the movement in its tracks. His eyes were openly dilated for anyone who took notice. For the untrained eyes they would think drugs, Sarah knew it couldn't be. After all the Fae were very sexual creatures, masters at the art of seduction, however she's come prepared.  
  
"If you think you are going to try any sort of glamour on me, any peach dreams, crystal balls that turned into snakes, anything, it isn't going to happen. I've done my research and I'm ready for you."  
  
Jareth let out a deep laugh, so low in his throat it came out a sensual chuckle. "Are you ready for me Sarah?"

He'd manipulated her words, and the moment he'd repeated them she cursed herself, in her pocket she could feel the cool touch of her flick blade, a gift from an old boyfriend afraid of Sarah walking alone at night, she'd kept the knife and lost the man. The blade had high iron content, she also could feet the handle of the knife rub against the salt packets she had taken from the closest MacDonald's. Salt, not too many people knew, if thrown at the Fae could disrupt their glamour.  
  
Slowly, Sarah loved her other hand down and she pulled one salt packet out of her pocket along with the flick blade and dropped them on the table as if the items were a cross to a vampire, secretly she wished he would shield his eyes and hiss making him look more like a monster she thought of him, not the stunning seducer his current appearance made her perceive him as.  
  
"More than you know, Jareth." Jareth stared at the salt and back at her. "I want you as my wife and bed partner, Sarah. I have no designs to kill you."  
  
He moved quickly and before she could protest he wrapped his arms around her and moulded himself to her back and let out a low hushing sound as if he was trying to calm a child. Interesting analogy, her mind commented blandly almost cynically to her.  
  
"Sarah? Sarah are you coming back to dance or are you... oh, I'm sorry." Tessa, Sarah could feel herself relax, happy that her friend had interrupted the moment. Jareth stepped back his arms falling to his sides and Sarah quickly grabbing the knife that still sat on the bench moved to Tessa's side and motioned quickly for the sliding door to the house's garden.  
  
"Tess, I need to talk to you, NOW!"  
  
Tessa nodded her amazed eyes still on the 'man', who she knew as Mr. King, Sarah touched her arm,  
  
"Now, Tess, ignore him." Her red headed friend shook herself and walked out the glass doors.  
  
"I didn't use glamour, Sarah, if that's what you think." She made a snort thinking he was lying, even though from what she'd read the Fae couldn't outwardly lie.  
  
"Contrary to what you think, Sarah, my sweet, some people do find me attractive with no magic at all." Jareth looked into Sarah green eyes and he could see there was something behind them, well caged and hidden, something he could use.  
  
"Oh, I never said you weren't attractive, Jareth, just not that much." With those final words she walked out of the sliding door and went to one of the back corners of the houses large gardens to face Tessa.  
  
"You couldn't tell me that it was Mr. King that was you ex?" Her friend practically exploded as Sarah met up with her sitting on a stone bench by a fake stream.  
  
"Let's, just say I didn't want it shouted to the world that our Lecturer is my ex boy- well he never was my boyfriend or anything resembling that but we have history." Sarah explained to her friend's unbelieving face. "Never anything resembling a relationship? It looked pretty cosy when I came in."  
  
"Look, he's giving me trouble and I don't want it or him. He just can't get the message."  
  
Her red-headed friend looked at her. "So that's why you faked the sickie for his first lecture?"  
  
Sarah wordlessly nodded.  
  
"Do you want him, Sarah?" She looked at Tessa, the question was simple enough. Did she want Jareth? Her mind had pondered that question for so long. Did she want his body? Sarah knew the answer and it was a huge resounding 'YES', she wanted all that the body and his breeches offered but she also wanted several musicians and actors in the same way so it was nothing to say she wanted his body. But did she want Jareth? The Goblin King? The whole package? Her enemy?  
  
"I don't know Tessa, god!" She let out a frustrated growl and fell back into her thoughts. Was Jareth really her enemy now? An ex-enemy, true enough, but what had he offered her in danger this time around. A little slap and tickle with his display of strength back at her apartment, his 'hug' in the kitchen and that was about it.  
  
"Sarah?" The voice was not Tessa, it was Jareth. Speak of the devil, she thought vaguely amused.  
  
"What do you want?" It wasn't her question it was Tessa's, she was defending her, Sarah smiled a bit at the situation.  
  
"Let him come through Tess. I should probably talk this through for once without one of us leaving."  
  
The hint was for Jareth. There was no way he was going to do the 'smoke and mirror' trick and disappear on her, she wanted this conversation now. Her mind and, dare she even admit it, her heart, were so muddled up at the moment.  
  
"You'll be alright Sarah?" Sarah looked up and sat that her friend stood in front of the Goblin King, she barred his way to the small part of the garden where she sat on the bench. "I'll be fine Tess, I have precautions should anything go wrong."  
  
Tessa didn't need anymore persuasion; she walked back to the house to dancing, drinking and ignorance of how real the Fae were.  
  
Sarah took a deep labouring breath and looked up at him; he still stood there in modern regal beauty. Never could you call him handsome, she thought, without adding beautiful along with it. "Why did you do that back there?"  
  
She looked into his dual coloured eyes, searching from some truth behind the mask he wore. She didn't know how but she knew it was a mask. Not one of solid objects or one composed of glamour but a mask like she herself would don on occasion.  
  
"Do what, Sarah my heart?" She gave him an annoyed look. "You can stop with the pet names Goblin King. I'll not have you mocking me. Why did you grab me like that in the kitchen?"  
  
He looked at her, gods this woman was more luscious than he remembered. Her manner and turn of phrase would suit the Fae courts and her beauty was eye catching with no glamour at all. "We are to be married, dear heart. Affection and pet names usually come with the institution."  
  
She snorted in response and raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "We are not going to be married. You show up after all these years and don't even propose you simply announce that we're getting married and that you're going to drag me back to the Underground so you can complete your little 'keep the portal open' ceremony and undoubtedly discard me like so many others after you've got what you wanted."  
  
Her chest was heaving a little with the amount of emotion she'd put into her words. The whole situation was ludicrous, not to mention the fact he only saw her as a target, once achieved he would move on and if her heart was involved there she'd be. Married to a womanising Goblin King watching him cavort with other Fae women of the courts as she sat back huddled in a room of his Castle nursing the pieces of her broken heart all the while plotting her revenge.  
  
Jareth stepped forward his eyes almost soft towards her, "When did I claim that I would merely use you? I understand that at times humans don't pay attention to their marriage vows but the Fae do, for me to throw you aside and begin entertaining other woman would be..."  
  
He paused and thought on the matter as if finding a way to say it properly, almost as if explaining the Fae people was like speaking a second language. "Putting it bluntly, Sarah, it just isn't done."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at his response. "Uh-huh, you really expect me to believe such a flimsy response? I know seven year olds that are more convincing than you."  
  
His expression was almost stony for a few seconds then it moulded into allure, his familiar mischievous glint was back in his eyes. "Would you like me to convince you?"  
  
Stepping forward Sarah stepped pulling out the small knife and holding it down low.  
  
"Now," she began trying to keep a steady voice, but was it from being scared? No, her mind admonished, she wasn't scared of him, she'd defeated him. So you're attracted to him, it surmised, Sarah shook her head to herself, the only choices her mind could come up with was being afraid or being attracted, it wasn't either she just didn't trust him. "We both know your nasty reaction to iron, being that I am holding a steel knife in my hand that could quite easily be plunged either into your heart or crotch. I suggest you lay off the sleazy lines while I'm armed."  
  
"Ah Sarah, my heart," He almost cooed to her smiling widely, "a time will come where you, as my wife, will submit to me. Soon there will be no more argument, no more threats, just you, me and marriage vows."  
  
Sarah laughed and stepped back. "In your dreams, Goblin King."  
  
"Oh no my dear Sarah, in yours."  
  
And he vanished again, not that his announcements weren't getting Sarah slightly annoyed, though pissed off would be closer to the truth, but his continual disappearing and appearing tricks was something he had to stop, she was beginning to dread the time where he would how up in her bathroom while she was showering, though knowing him, he'd probably smile and ask if she needed help washing her back.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it. I realised when I updated last that I'd said nothing to the people who I continually ask to review this, and of course to the people who read it and don't review. (I still love y'all!)  
  
But if you wish to skip this I'm just having a shout out to all who have reviewed, especially to those who I read myself and was shocked to find out that they'd reviewed me.  
  
**Lady Bevier**: ta for the review and to say this mildly, you rock! But I'm sure you already know that  
**Thehoodedbanana**: referring to your review, revenge, who knows not me I'm just writing where the story's taking me. Apologies about the kiwi comment, New Zealander's are great people it's just become a national past time for aussies and kiwi's to pay each other out. Ta darls.  
**Isis 33**: yet again another one who I read a lot of, all your peter pan stuff is great, though I can't wait for your Laby fic to be updated again, I wait with baited breath, thanks for the review.  
**Tinalesca**: ta darls and as you can see I am continuing with it.  
**LadyIconDraco**: Like all other I am much appreciated you actually reviewed and big hugs for the conversation comment, it's nice to know what I'm writing isn't complete drivel.  
**Ann-marie**: thankies, thankies, thankies!  
**Kraized Author**: much appreciated was your review. (is that yoda speech?) ta for the criticism, I'd just been formatting it that was because of the old uploading system in relation to my comp shall try to rectify it immediately.  
**Draegon-fire**: very good question. Who knows? Me? Well I guess that's true but I'm keeping it to myself till I make sure what I know is in fact... true. (yes I do know I'm strange thank you)  
**LabyLvrPhx**: do all laby fans enjoy a good dark Jareth? I know I do, all I'm hoping is that the Jareth I've represented is a good dark Jareth.  
**The Angel of Destruction**: jumps around and giggles along with her thanks if my writing gives that response who am I to go o.0?  
**Sailoranadya**: cliffie? Not what I thought I was doing but thanx all the same. I just wanted to end the chappie nicely not have a mild cliff-hanger. But thankies anyways.  
  
Yes, I'm done. Hopefully I can do this with all updates. 


End file.
